Assassin or Weapon-Meister
by anna114
Summary: Makas real name is Mikayla, she was an assassin from the time she was 12 until she was 16 years old. What would happen if now her friends from the past now came to get her back? What would the soul and the gang do? give it a chance, Rated M for blood, and so I do not have to write it all the time chapter, I do not own Soul Eater only my OC.
1. Chapter 1

Unknown Pov:  
"Do you have word on her yet?" asked a black Haired man.  
He looked at the 3 teens in front of his desk, 2 boys and 1 girl.

"Yes sir, she's in Death City,Nevada  
• She goes to DWMA as a meister.  
• Her Weapon's name is: Soul Eater Evans, a scythe.  
• It has also come to our attention that she has Weapon blood.  
• Her father is Shinigami-sam's Death Scythe and that's all we have for now. "Said the red headed girl.

"She must have turned off her microchip in some way. You must go to Death City and get my assassin back. Is that understood? " he said regarding them with a fierce look.  
"Yes sir!" they acknowledged and went to pack, they met at the train station and were headed to Death City in search of their best friend and teammate.  
"Hey Matt, are you looking forward to seeing your partner again?" asked the petite girl sitting by the window.

The boy Matt, looked at her with a hurt smile."Yes Samantha, I do. I wonder if she remembers me?" Mikayla Angel Albarn, I will find you my dear he silently promised.

_**~ In Death city ~**_

"Is this really Death City?! It looks like something out of a horror movie!." Cried Samantha, both boys nodded in agreement with her.

"Come, we must find DWMA, we can not waste any more time" Matt said.

Samantha looked James while he looked at her and James said what they were both thinking, "You just want to hold her again, don't you?" Matt thought about it for a milisecond,"Yeah, you two are right, I've missed my angel." he said voice filled with melancholy.  
Samantha looked at her blue eyed friend "So? What are we waiting for? Let's go get her!" the two boys grinned and followed the red headed girl.

_**~ Inside the DWMA ~**_

Maka / Mikayla Pov:  
I sat in the now-empty class with my friends and talked about random things.

I couldn't help but compare them to my old friends, the ones I left behind a year ago.

My best friend: Samantha, who had known me since I had been placed in the program.

Her partner: James, reserved, smart and level headed with a slight wild side.

And then there was:Matt / Matthew, my partner and first romance.

I missed them like crazy, but there was no way I would ever go back again.  
Mikayla wasn't here anymore, I was now Maka, Scythe Meister not an assassin.  
I was so busy with my thoughts that I jumped when Black Star slammed the newspaper he was reading on the desk. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THOSE PEASANTS WROTE ABOUT THOSE LOSERS INSTEAD OF ME!." He shouted,everyone looked at him in confusion.

He threw the newspaper on the desk, I picked it up and read it. "I don't know why it bugs you so much, it just talks about the 4 best assassins" I said setting it down on the on the table nonchalantly, inside I was freaking out! This was serious trouble for me!  
"I'M THE ONE AND ONLY GREATEST ASSASSIN IN THE WORLD! NO ONE COMPARES TO ME!" he stated. Everyone sweat dropped, he was such a pain in the ** somtimes.

Liz picked up the newspaper next and read it. "It says that the 4 greatest assassins are: Mikayla, Matthew, Samantha and James. It also says that Mikayla disappeared a year ago and she hasn't been found since then. "

"Where do you think in that she disappeared to? If she was one of the 4 best assassins why would she want to leave?" asked Tsubaki.

"The question is not where she disappeared to, but why she would give up such an important title" Black * Star interjected.

I look away, there was no way I was gonna tell them that I was Mikayla, I didn't think they would understand much less see me the same way.

"Liz, how old was she?" Said Soul out of the blue.

"It says that she was 16 when she disappeared. So I guess she's 17 now. "she answered still reading the newspaper.

There was a short silence, until Patty said, "Maybe we can find her and be friends with her." I turned to Patty "Don't you think that she would get mad that we try to find her if she's trying to live like a normal person?" with that, I stood up from my chair and walked out of the room, I felt something slip from my pocket but gave it no importance as I headed for home.  
I was a few feet away from the exit when I heard something that froze my blood and paralyzed my body, I wheeled around and looked for the voice calling out to me, my eyes widened and I gaped at the girl heading towards my way, how had they found me? It couln't be this is a dream! It has to be! "Mikayla!" the red headed girl said tackling me "we found you!" Oh no! This couldn't be happening!  
_***In Class***_

Soul's POV:

What's wrong with Maka? I'm getting worried, I've been in love with the girl since we met in the music room. But now back to the matter, Patty ran after her to ask what was wrong but Patty entered holding a gun in her hands, she has shocked looked on her face, and let me tell you if something shocks PATTY then we knew it was big. "What's wrong Patty?" Liz asks her sister. Patty slowly hands the gun to her and she takes it the same look pastes itself on her face and she hands the gun to Kid, who hands it to Black Star, who hands it to Tsubaki, who in turn hands it to me.  
My mouth gaped open, I couldn't believe it, on the silver handle of the weapon was the name Mikayla intricately carved along with a set of wings on either side. NO FREAKING WAY! "We should catch up to Maka and see if she can explain what is going on" Kid pipes up, we all agree and head to the apartment that I shared with Maka. Or was it Mikayla?  
As we were heading out of the school building we spotted Maka talking to another girl, she was slightly taller than Maka, creamy looking skin and red haired. We hid behind a corner and listened in on their conversation. "Mikayla! It's been so long! I missed you so much!" we heard the girl say "It's has been a long time Samantha" Maka responded her tone guarded "What bring you to Death City?" "We came to find you silly!" the red haired girl stated "The General wants you back, we aren't the same without you". We heard Maka sigh and we waited for her to speak " I'm not going back Sam, I can't"

"Mikayla, you HAVE to come back, we all miss you!" the girl exclaimed, "Look we can't talk about it here, other people might hear, meet me at Death Zone at 8pm we'll talk more there"

"Okay, I'll meet you there, do you want me to bring the guys too?"  
Guys?! What the hell?!  
"No, for now it will just be the two of us" Maka said "All right, see you later" and we heard the door open and close. We waited a few more minutes before peeking around the corner to see if they had left, we soon headed out for the apartment.  
When we arrived Maka was locked up in her room so we crept to my room without trying to disturb her. "There is something fishy going on here, and the great Black*Star demands to find out what it is!" Black * Star whisper shouted, (we didn't even know he was capable of whispering at all!) We stayed in my room until we hear Maka leave the apartment we waited a few more minutes before trooping out after her. There was something weird going on and we were gonna get to the bottome of it!  
We followed her to the night club she was to meet her friend at, and we got a better look at her outfit, all our jaws dropped at the sight: her blonde hair was in a ponytail that went to her waist, she was wearing a thin black tank top a red and black plaid shirt and a pair of jean short shorts, a pair of black high heels on her feet. "She looks like THAT! And she dresses like a nerd!" Liz exclaimed " I really need to take her shopping!" What really grabbed mine and Black*Star's attention (Being the hormone driven teenage boys we are) was the fact that Maka was NOT as flat as we thought she was, looking at her chest she was most likely a C-cup! As hard as we tried we couldn't hold back the nosebleed.  
This just kept getting weirder and weirder.  
We followed Maka inside and took up a table that luckily was to her back, but was close enough to be able to hear anything that was said. After a fe when she shouted "Mikayla!" and Maka turned her head to greet her. So was Maka really Mikayla? What was going on here? What was this nerdy, bookworm hiding from us?


	2. Chapter 2

_**I would like to thank RaiiderBaybe93! to help me make this chapter easier to understand a little.**_

_**and I hope you enjoy it!**_

_**I would be happy**_

_**reviews, so Please R&R !**_

= SXM =

Normal POV  
"Mikayla!" Maka wheeled around as her best friend of all her life as an assassin shouted as she ran up to and gave her bear hug.

"Hey Samantha, what's up?" She asked, trying to get out of her deadly hug.

"What's up?! You've been away for a whole year, and the only thing you can say to me is: What's up?" Samantha whined dramatically.

She let go of Maka and sat down in one of the empty chairs.

"You are still the same drama queen, aren't you?" Maka giggled  
After a few seconds began Samantha to giggle as well, the barkeeper came over to them "Good evening ladies, what can i get you?"  
"Two shots of Vodka please" Responded Samantha cheerily, even though she knew that they weren't old enough to drink just yet.

The man gave a nod, and went to serve the vodka.

"You DO know we aren't 21 yet right?" Maka asked, looking at the law breaker, technically she was too but nobody was looking at her.

"DUH!, I know that we are only 17, but it's only one shot! A little liquor never hurt nobody" Samantha grinned mischievouly.

The bartender arrived with their drink, they clinked their glasses together and downed the transparent liquid down, feeling a warmth spread throughout their bodies. Samantha was about to call for another shot when Maka slapped her hand against her mouth and gave her a glare.

They talked for a while longer and then proceeded to exit the club, heading to Maka and Soul's apartment.

Maka had the distinct feeling that they were being followed, If Samantha had the same feeling as Maka did she didn't show it as she walked beside the ashe blonde girl next to her.

Samantha's Pov

I could sense someone was following us , and then I heard the same thing I heard this morning: "COME ON NOW! A GOD LIKE ME ISN'T MEANT TO HIDE HIS GODLY PRESENCE FROM HIS SUBJECTS!." It was the blue haired fool I met earlier in the day.

Maybe Mikayla knew him, but I hoped the loud mouthed idiot didn't start trouble with me, it wouldn't be good for his "GODLY" health.

I tapped the green eyed girl on her shoulder until I got her attention: "Do you happen to know a blue haired boy that always shouts about surpassing God?" I asked her ad sweetly as I could, I didn't want to insult him if she did, even if he WAS annoying as hell.

"Hahaha Yea, he' my friend Black*Star, why do you ask? " she responded

"No reason, I met him earlier today, he's very... loud." I laughed a little

Normal Pov

They arrived at the apartment and entered not knowing the rest of the gang was following right behind them.

Black*Star, getting tired of "hiding his Godly presence" grabbed a book off the a shelf and chucked it at Samantha.

Imagine everyone's surprise, except Maka, when she takes her gun out and expertly shoots the book, it fell the floor shredded pages littering the space around it.

They all came out from their hiding places and looked from Samantha to Maka.  
After a good 5 minutes of silence, Maka spoke up: "Samantha, there was no reason to shoot holes in my textbook." she said lazily, letting out a small yawn.

"I'm sorry Mikayla, it was not my intention to defame your book." She said with a sad smile.

"Okay, so what's going on?" Asked Black*Star scowling at the girls  
"Okay, I'll try to explain as best I can." Maka said, taking a deep breathe to start.

"Samantha and I have known each other for about 5 years now, our parents were very good friends but due to unknown circumstances we didn't meet until 5 years ago, we were grouped together along with a few other kids, we didn't really know what was going on, one day our parents just tell us that we won't see them for a while and dropped us off at what they said was a school, we were taken in and after 2 week of being there they implanted a chip into our brains, they began to train us to be fast, strong, emotionless,to be killers the best of the best to kill without a single thought, no remorse, no fear, no mercy. We didn't like it but we had no choice. It was who we were. I was able to get away a year ago and made my way here hoping to get away from that dark past, I came here and made a new life, a new identity." Maka finished her voice fading at the end.

Samantha nodded in agreement " We all were shocked when we found out she had left, Mikayla is the best one out of all of us, lived by her motto kill or be killed, we lived by it after she left in her honor. She always put our lifes before hers" she looked fondly at the blonde who in return smiled back.

All her friends were silent, looking between the two girls in amazement. " But why were you made into assassins? You were so young" Tsubaki asked.

"All we know is that The Genera,l as everyone called him, wanted to make assassin children because nobody would ever suspect a child to be a murderer, in his eyes it was the perfect way to not get caught " Samantha explained.

The gang looked stupefied, Perfect! How is using children to commit murders PERFECT?! They couldn't wrap their minds around the news. It was just too wrong.  
Everybody took a seat and began asking questions, Maka and Samantha looked at each other desperately there was no way they could answer so many questions at once. There was still too much they didn't know themselves. Maka interrupted her friends queries " Guys, I'm sorry I can't asnwer your questions at the moment, there are still somethings that we ourselves don't know."  
They all nodded and let their questions fall silent, at some point they would get their answers. They could be patient. "It's Ok Maka" Soul spoke up "We'll help you anyway we can, your not alone anymore" he smirked everyone nodded and smiled as well "No way are we letting you go through this alone" Liz said. Maka grinned childishly she was lucky to have such great friends.

"Well I have to go, I don't want the boys to get worried about me" Samantha said on the way to the front door. But before she exited she turned back and looked at Maka "Oh Mikayla, I forgot to tell you Matt says he misses his angel." She laughed as she watched her flush a pretty red and shut the door behind her.

Maka's mind reeled at her words Matt still has feelings for me? No he couldn't! Could he? .  
Everyone looked at her eyebrows quirked, "Who's Matt?" asked Liz waggling her eyebrows suggestively. Maka looked at the floor feeling her face heat up even more. Should she tell them? Maka knew that her spilling the beans on who Matt was would end up in torturous tormenting from Liz, Patti, Black*Star and even Soul. She didn't know what to do Damn it Samantha! she mentally cursed her Why did you have to bring Matt up!


	3. Chapter 3

_**I would like to thank all those who have read this story and like it.**_

_**but I would most of all like to thank: RaiiderBaybe93, to help me make my story as good as it is.**_

_**I would be more than happy Reviews: so R & R :)**_

* * *

Maka sat on the couch while all her friends looked at her.  
After 5 minutes, Liz spoke up: "Okay, Out with it who's Matt?"

Maka gulped and tried to switch the topic: "I heard we were having a test in Stein's class..." she was interrupted by Liz who quickly got up and almost shouted: "Oh no, don't you dare try to change the topic young lady! Obviously he's someone special. So stop lying and tell us who this Matt is or I'll just get Patty to get it out of you. " she looked at Maka eyebrow cocked upwards, arms folded across her chest.

Maka didn't seem the least bit afraid.  
"Liz" she started, but then thought about it, would it be bad if she told them who Matt is? Or what he had meant to her?

Maka sighed: "Okay, We met when I was 12 years old." she began

~ Flashback ~

Maka's POV:

It was brutal, day after day of training, getting faster, stronger, losing myself to something that I didn't quite understand. My subconcious agreed with me seeing as all it wanted me to do was scream HELP!

"COME ON MIKAYLA! YOU MUST NOT HESITATE TO JUST SHOOT! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

My trainer yelled at me, it was the 5 th time he had screamed at me and it ** me off, my anger took over and drove me, I pulled the trigger bullets flying out and meeting their cardboard targets, I hated knowing that sometime in the future they would be actual living, breathin people. It bothered but I just couldn't give a damn, Why was that? Was I no longer human myself?

"Very good Mikayla." My trainer praised me "With more training you will be able to shoot without hesitation" he smirked smugly. I glared at him and threw the gun at the floor.

I screamed and winced when he pulled out a remote control, and turned it to me pressing the red button: it sent a powerful electric shock that started from my brain and spread throughout my whole body, I tried to hold back another scream of pain.

The feeling went away a few seconds later, I fall to my knees, my hands cradle my head, my breathing jagged and irregular.

He looked at me and sighed: "Well that's enough for today Mikayla, go to bed and get some sleep we start again early in the morning."

I made my way to my room, slamming the door and flopped on my bed.

~ An hour tendons ~

I couldn't sleep, too many thoughts ran in my head none staying for more than a few seconds before another came to take its place. I sighed and flipped to my right side.

I missed Samantha, I wish she could be here, Why did we have to be seperated I hated it here, California sucked I wish I could be in Japan with Samantha. It was better to be with someone I knew than all alone.

Suddenly I heard something outside my window, I looked to find a boy jumping from tree to tree.

"What is he doing? " I said to no one in particular.

I decided to follow him.

After some time, he disappeared, I jumped down to the earth below and I walked down a dirt path behind the facility we were kept in. I took 2 steps when I felt something under my foot give way, I lifted up my left foot and saw the distinct shape of a button. All of a sudden the dirt underneath gave way and I fell into darkness.

I do not know how long I was out, but I awoke when I heard someone call, "Hey are you okay?" I opened my eyes to be greeted by a pair of sky blue ones.

I soon found out that the eyes belonged to the boy I followed earlier, I got good look at him and saw that he had dark-blond hair and his skin was the same color as mine.

"Hey, are you okay now? You hit your head rather hard "

I just looked at him and nodded not trusting my voice.

"It's good, by the way is my name: Matthew Montejano, but you can just call me Matt. May I ask what your name is my dear? "

"My name is: Mikayla Angel Albarn."

I didn't know what else to say to him, I sat up and rubbed my temples the ache moved to hide behind my eyes. He sat and looked at me curiously

After some time we started to learn about each other asking random questions: I found out that he was also an assassin and that he liked: basketball and Metatarsalgia.

At some point we had moved closer together, and for some reason I ended up with my head in his lap. I was quite drowsy and slowly felt my eyes begin to droop.

The last thing I remember is seeing a pair of blue sapphires looking at me.

Next morning ~ ~

When I awoke the next morning to find myself in my bed.

"Why am I here?" I mumured, I was sure I fell asleep in the layer, or was it just a dream? It also meant that Matt was just a dream. A weird feeling crept into my heart, almost like someone was sqeezing it from the inside. I rubbed the spot over it and sighed.

I got up and got dressed and I soon headed out to eat breakfast.

After breakfast , I went to the training area only to get a surprise from my trainer, "Mikayla, I have found you a partner, that way you can familiarize yourself with having someone watch your back as well as you having to look out for them" I didn't understand why he had to find me a partner, I was used to being alone adding someone to the equation just made it too uncomfortable.

"Here he is" he turns and looks behind him, I follow his gaze to a blond, blue eyed boy standing next to a woman in a business suit. My eyes widen in surprise "No way" I breath. "Mikayla, say hello to your new partner Matthew Montejano"

I felt my face get like 50 shades of red as at least.

He walked up to me and stuck out his hand and said, "Hey Mikayla, just call me Matt."

I took his hand in mine and noticed the rough texture of his palm, we shook our hands firmly and I looked up to meet his sky blue eyes, for the fewest of seconds sky blue and forest green eyes danced together taking in the aspect of the person in front. I looked away quickly and blushed even more "Okay Matt" I squeaked dropping his hand.

We started practicing our shooting: I didn't understand what happened this time I tried to shoot trying not to feel remorse or fear, I didn't want to care when it came to killing anyone.I knew I couldn't live with it. But yet that is exactly what they were trying to do. To make me into a soulless killing machine. A monster, and slowly they were becoming successful, I could easily turn my emotions on and off. With a little more practice I would be "perfect"

All the confidence I didn't have before now dripped from every pore in my body, being next to Matt just added to it. I was confident pulling the trigger, rolling this way and that way, zig zagging as I dodged obsticles, every punch and kick driven by confidence. Yeah, that's what I had been missing all this time.

After a few more weeks of practice and a few extra lessons we were ready to head to our first mission. I all but jumped up and down when I heard where we were headed, I would be with my friend again, God how I missed her. I began to think of the good memories I had with my best friend I knew she would be happy to see me it had been MONTHS since we had last spoken to each other. I finished packing and changed into my pajamas, I turned off my light and laid down to go to bed. I had to get up early tomorrow our flight to Japan was at 8am. I small smile crept unto my lips as I drifted into visions of a certain blond, blue-eyed boy.

_**** 4 weeks tendons****_

It had been 4 weeks since Matt and I had touched down in Japan, Samantha and I had tackled each other to the ground, bawling our eyes out and smiling like fools. I had introduced her to Matt and she had automatically jumped to the conclusion that he and I were and I quote "A very cute couple"she had squealed and gushed at us until I thought I was gonna die of embarrasment and I caught a glimpse of the small smirk on Matt's lips before his expression became impassive. What was that about?

Even though we were on a mission, we STILL had to train (Cue face from when Black Star and Kid meet Excalibur) but through the aggravating training Matt would always have a smile on his face. Training was brutal, I always came oout with a few scrapes and bruises, he would be in no better shape but he would always have that stupid smile on his lips no matter how bad or exhausting the day had been. But seeing that smile gave me a warm feeling and the butterflies in my stomach would dance a weird little dance especially when he would direct that smile at me.

The best day for me had to be when we had sat under a clear, twinkling blanket of pitch black, where the moon had witnessed the confessions of secrets and small friendly banter. The day I had my first kiss, it had happened out of no where, laughing and giggling at a smart alec remark Matt had made followed by a swat at his arm and my head leaning on his shoulder looking up at the silver surface of the moon, I had turned to Matt after he called my name feeling goosebumps on my arms at the way my name flowed from behind his lips, and then those lips had brushed against mine numbing my body and mind, I hesitantly reciprocated, after a few minutes we broke apart faces flushed and lips slightly swollen. I blushed and looked away while Matt just stared at me before pulling me into a tight embrace his head buried on my hair.

After completing our mission, and the target had been acquired, we made our way to our next mission in England, we had arrived late and The General was NOT pleased with that.

But we made up for it when we took care of the targets code names Mr and Mrs. Black, it wasn't as hard as we thought it would be, even though they did end up putting up a good fight. But all that damned training paid off and pretty soon Matt and I were stepping over their bloodied bodies.

Since we had finished our mission quicker than we expected we were able to stay for another week and a half, spending the time as we pleased. We decided to have fun as much as we could since this was our only chance to ever do something WE wanted to do. We participated in as much of the activities that England had to offer before heading home. And it was during our stay that I turned 13 years old. Matt, despite my protests, treated me to dinner. He looked so handsome in his black suit, looking more older than his real age, I didn't even know he owned a suit in the first place. But I must say I didn't look too shabby myself, I wore the only dress I had packed, why I packed it I had no idea, but I was glad I had. It wasn't much, a simple black dress with spaghetti straps holding it up, a white bow circled my waist and my hair had been released from it's pigtails to flow over my shoulders and down my back, a pair of black flats on my feet.

We arrived at a really nice restaurant, it was small but ery beautiful the walls a forest green color, white trim and wooden floors, the chairs and tables complimented the colors and the atmosphere was very comfortable. A waiter came and escorted us to an empty table on the far side of the restaurant, Matt pulled the chair for me and I sat down. He took his seat on the other side and we began to converse amiably. "You didn't have to do this you know" I told him with a smile "I wanted to" he responded "Ok, thank you, no one has ever done anything like this for me" I said quietly he frowned "Not even your parents?" he asked I sighed " No, my parents are divorced, due to my Papa's womanizing, Mama couldn't take it anymore so she divorced him and after the divorce was finalized she left and never came back, I doubt she even knows I'm here or what has been going on at all, I've always felt so alone."

He nodded his eyebrows furrowed in thought. "Well, your not alone, not anymore" he took my hand "I'm here for you and I promise that I will never leave you alone much less hurt you" I looked at him and smiled "Thanks Matt, that means alot" he smiled in return he was about to say something else but the waiter interrupted him and we ordered dinner. After dinner we walked around for a few hours taking in the beautiful landscape that was England. When we arrived at the hotel we were staying at Matt stopped me and looked at me for a moment before leaning in and kissing me, it was sweet and tender, I was amazed at how he made me feel, "Maka, I know we have known each other for a few weeks now, but I feel like I have known you forever, and I was wondering if you would like to be my girfriend?" he asked shuffling nervously I looked up at him and without hesitation gave my answer "I would love to!" he smiled and kissed me once more before we parted to our seperate rooms. I flopped on my bed and squealed with excitement! I HAD A BOYFRIEND!

Pretty soon we headed back to California, training was the same, but Matt and I were not becaused we were happier.

_**~ End of Flashback ~**_

Maka looked up at her friends with a wistful smile on her lips "And that's who Matt is, he was my first boyfriend and my first love" she shrugged "It hurt to leave him, I wanted him to come with me, but I didn't want to risk his life." "He calls you Angel right?" asked Tsubaki Maka nodded "Yea, he had other ones too but that one stuck with me more." "BWAHAHAHAHA! YOUR GOD WANTS TO MEET THIS PEASANT NAMED MATT! HE MUST HAVE BE BLIND TO GO OUT WITH YOU BOOKWORM!" Black Star cackled. Maka glared at him MAKA CHOP! "Matt wasn't blind idiot!" she hissed. "Oooh! We should totally meet Matt! Could we meet him Maka?" Liz asked pleadingly,

"Um... I don't know... It's been so long I don't know if I'm ready to see him again, much less how he will react." she responded nervously gnawing at her bottom lip. "Pwease! Mr. Giraffe wants to meet him too!" Patty exclaimed giving Maka her Puppy Dog Eyes, lower lip quivering slightly. Maka was a sucker for Patty's Puppy Dog look, "I'll think about it ok?" "YAY!" Patty cheered.

Soul's POV:

I was silent through the story Maka told us, I felt a burning sensation in my chest like it was being squeezed and I couldn't get enough air. It hurt, I will admit it, to hear her say those words, to know that she had feelings for another guy. Even though it was in the past I couldn't help that I felt this way, the jealousy that ran through my veins was burning me from the inside out. It was stupid since I didn't even know if she still had feelings for him or if she even had feelings for me. Now that this Matt dude was back in the picture I didn't know what would happen, much less how things will go. One thing I knew for sure, was that I, Soul Eater Evans, was NOT gonna give up Maka without a fight.


	4. Chapter 4

Samantha Pov

I jumped from roof to roof that making my way to the apartment we were temporarily occupying. We haven't heard from The General in a while. It was kind of peaceful without having him shouting at us.

I got in through the window,The boys were watching TV.

"Hey James, Matt I'm back" I greeted

They turned around to look at me, "So, did you find her?" Matt asked me sadness etched in his eyes. I couldn't help feeling sympathetic.

If it were James who had disappeared out of the blue I would also be broken, and that's why I decided to bring them together again.

Suddenly my mobile began to ring.

I took it out only to see that it was Mikayla calling, and I got an good idea.

"Hey Matt, you could answer my mobile. I'm going to take a shower " I said tossing him the mobile.

He nodded and when he saw who it was, I saw a blush heating up his cheeks. I smiled.

= SE X MA =

Maka's POV

I waited for Samantha to answer her mobile. She answered it on the second ring.

"Hey Samantha, I just wanted to..." I began but stopped when I heard the voice on the other side. It wasn't Samantha, it was the voice that had always offered comfort, warmth and love. A voice I never thought I would hear again. Matt...

I just knew my face was so red I was putting tomatoes to shame. "I was w...wondering i..i...if y..you a..and the o...o...others wa..wanted t..to pl...play basketball wi..with m..m..me and m..m..my fr..friend's tomorrow?" I stuttered out hands shaking as I gripped my mobile tightly.

"Yes it would be a good way to get to see you and to meet new people."Matt responded.

I could hear the seductiveness in his voice, but I brushed it aside. "Also don't bring your weapons, I now how you guys are" I said sternly.

I heard James laugh in the background.

"What's so funny James?" I asked through the phone.

"Nothing Mikayla, but you know Samantha can't leave her weapons." he said and laughed again. I sighed he was right, asking Samantha to leave her weapons behind was like asking someone not to breathe, IMPOSSIBLE!

=SE X MA =

Maka Pov

The next afternoon we made our way to the basketball courts. We were supposed to meet the others there. Upon arriving we saw that everyone except Samantha and the boys were there. "Looks like we're just waiting on Samantha and the boys" I said walking up. They nodded "So Maka, how do you feel now that your going to see Matt again?" Liz asked. I fidgeted "I'm not really sure, I feel sort of sad, yet happy but also confused." I answered honestly. "And why would you feel confused Angel?" a voice asked behind me. I froze momentarily and turned around locking eyes with the blue ones a few feet away from me. "Matt" I breathed he smiled, the same smile that had always made my heart soar when we were together.

He closed the space between us in a few strides and before I could take a step back he cupped my face in his hands and pressed his lips to mine.

Oh My Shinigami! I had forgotten how much his kisses had affected me. I didn't know how to react, my mind had unconsciously reciprocated his actions. My arms automatically locking themselves around his neck. His hands gripped my waist and pulled me closer to his body. I fought back the small moan threatening to slip out at the contact. Stupid hormones!

Whistles and cheers broke through my haze and I gently pushed myself away from him. I jumped back looking into his eyes once again, eyes roaming his face which was slightly flushed, he was slightly out of breath as I was. I saw he hadn't changed much but he had lost most of his youthful looks, he looked more like a younger version of Orlando Bloom. His blonde hair was messy looking like he just got out of bed, it suited him. He had also gotten tall seeming to be around 6'0 feet tall. His body was lean and muscular the white v-neck clinging to all the right places, his six-pack poking through the thin material. In all honesty I must admit Matt was hot! Who am I kidding?! He was gorgeous.

"Ahem!" Liz cleared her throat snapping me out of my reverie. I looked at her and quirked an eyebrow "Maka, if your done ogling your old beau, we should get this game started." I blushed I had forgotten we weren't alone. Matt, Samantha and James laughed at this and I shot them a deadly look, apparently they hadn't forgotten who could kick their asses hands down because they shut up pretty quick.

I introduced my friends to Matt and the others, as I introduced Soul and Matt there seemed to be a negative feeling coming from Soul, that was weird, I shrugged it off thinking nothing of it. "All right" I began "We should pick teams." Everyone nodded "Who wants to be captain?" Kid asked, "I, THE GREAT BLACK STAR, SHALL BE CAPTAIN!" Black Star screamed. "Ok so Black Star is captain who else would like to be one?" Kid asked again. Matt shrugged "Guess I'll be the other captain." "All right" Kid said.

The rest of us lined up and waited to be picked. In the end the teams were Black Star, Tsubaki, Soul, Liz and Kid. Leaving Matt, Patty, Samantha, James and I. We began the game, everyone thought that I couldn't play but every time I "failed" a pass or a shot Samantha and the boys would look at me weird. To my utter embarrassment Samantha decided to call me out on it "Mikayla Angel Albarn! I know your ** knows how to play basketball! You and Matt used to wipe the floor with James and me!" Damn it! Could this girl learn to stop putting my abilities on blast! I was trying to be normal here!

I huffed and looked at her "I'm not back at the facility Samantha, I choose to play the way I do for a reason!" She shot me an angry look "Your still one of us Mikayla, no matter what life you made here, you can't deny who you really are." I stomped over to her and got in her face "I WAS one of you, I don't want to be that person anymore, I REFUSE to be used! I am a person not a tool! Just like you 3, tell me when have you actually done something YOU wanted to do, without being watched, without being reprimanded. Don't you want to be able to be a normal teenager ? Don't you want to be with James without having to hide it? To hold hands, to kiss in public and do all the stupid things you can't do under their watch?"

She took a step back, face impassive, emotions hidden behind the mask that she knew had been forced on her over the last few years. "You don't know what your talking about" she said coldly "I am with James, and they know we DON'T have to hide it" I looked at her in shock, they knew Samantha and James were together? But how? When they had found out Matt and I were an item they had threatened me with killing Matt if I didn't leave him. They said that there couldn't be any romantic feelings between partners, that it was forbidden.

That is why I had left, I decided that if I couldn't be with Matt then I didn't want to be there at all. "What?!" I exclaimed eyebrows furrowing,teeth gritted and fists clenched beside me. "What do you mean they know?" I hissed my anger flared, I lost sight of everything and everyone forgetting we had an audience around us, I focused on the red headed girl in front of me. She nodded meeting my gaze calmly "They know James and I are a couple. They have nothing against it, we've been living together for the past 7 months." I couldn't believe it! What the hell?! "Those **ing bastards lied to me!" I all but screamed.

Samantha looked at me and her forehead creased "What are you talking about?" she asked puzzled. "They told me that romantic feelings between partners weren't allowed! That it was forbidden!" I looked at her square in the eyes "They threatened to kill Matt if I didn't leave him, that's why I left I couldn't just break up with him, he would have asked questions, and I didn't know how to tell him. So I just left, I didn't want to watch the person I loved get hurt because of me." I looked at Matt and smiled "I'm sorry, but I didn't know what else to do"

Matt looked at me, the look in his eyes was indecipherable. Something between hurt, happy and angry. I knew that leaving hadn't been the best choice over time. I knew that one day I would have to answer the unwanted questions at some point. I never expected it to be so soon. I knew it was hurting him right now, but he would get over it... I hope.

I turned back to Samantha "I don't know what's going on, I want to know why the hell they lied to me, and I am NOT going back." I said. She narrowed her eyes "We'll see about that." I met her gaze, arms crossed over my chest, hip cocked, accepting the challenge she had ensued. She may be my best friend, but there was no way in Hell I was going back. And if it was a fight she wanted a fight she would have.


	5. Chapter 5

**Matt's POV**

I couldn't believe it, that's why she left? But the General never said anything about not being able to date our partner.

I looked towards Samantha and Mikayla, only to see them glaring daggers at each other.

Oh crap! I knew what this meant, a fight, and let me tell you I'm not kidding when I say it wasn't going to be pretty!

"James, we have stop them." I looked at him and saw that he had the same expression I did.

"Why would you stop them?" asked the blued haired kid Samantha had dubbed "The Idiot Monkey"

I looked at him for a moment, then replied: "Believe me: it's not something you want to see."

The "Monkey" furrowed his brows "AND WHY NOT?!" He yelled "YOUR GOD NEEDS ENTERTAINMENT!" I noticed his friends grimace next to him and a tall, dark haired girl smack him lightly upside the head. I chose to ignore him and turned my attention to the blonde and red haired girls a few feet away. They hadn't relaxed a muscle both still tense. I saw Mikayla's chin raise a fraction a silent gesture that to everyone who knew her meant bring it! Samantha slid into a fighting stance. Mikayla copied her actions left foot sliding in a half arc behind her arms clenched into fists in front of her. Her face grim and determined. Damn! We needed to do something and quick!

I looked at James next to me "James! Get your girl!" I hissed he looked at me before nodding and running over to his partner. Before he could get there, Samantha swung I watched in slow motion as her fist missed Mikayla's face by inches. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding and watched as Mikayla landed a solid kick in Samantha's stomach causing her to bend over clutching her midsection. Before any more damage could be done James wrapped his arms around his girl and whirled her away. Before I could move I saw the white haired guy Mikayla had introduced as Soul reach her and picked her up by her waist hoisting her over his shoulder and walked back towards their friends, Mikayla protesting along the way. I have admit I was SUPER **!

**SAMANTHA'POV:**

I stood up from the bench James had dumped me on and said, "I think it's best if I go up to her and say sorry" James looked at me and said in a sarcastic tone: "Naw, you think?" I knew we shouldn't have let things gotten out of hand but sometimes Mikayla was too damn stubborn.

I loved the purple eyed hunk in front of me to death, but at this moment he was grating on my nerves. I scowled at him earning a small grin.

I started walking towards Mikayla and her "friends" slowly in my mind all the ways I could apologize but none sounded right. I was running out of time I was only a few feet away, screw it! I was just going to wing it. I walked up to Mikayla , her arms crossed anger rolling off in waves. I stood up squaring my shoulders and looked her in the eyes "I'm sorry, I over exaggerated" I said she kept scowling at me but I didn't waver, though I must admit I was cowering on the inside, after a few more seconds she relaxed "It's fine, I shouldn't have said the ** I said either" she extended her hand out to me and I took it calling a truce between us. The boys came up to us flanking me Matt to my right and James to my left both grinning slightly. Mikayla and I grinned as well, ignoring the dumbfounded audience surrounding us, our grins turned into laughter the four of us laughing like idiots, while the others looked at us in confusion.

After a few more minutes our laughter died down, sides hurting and stomach cramped we sighed. I had missed this, the way Mikayla and I always fought but in the end our sister like bond always prevailed. We talked for a while including the rest of her gang as well, they were actually pretty cool but quirky, we had long since forgotten our basketball game and now lazily sprawled on the grass beside the courts. During our little interactions I kept noticing how Matt kept gazing at Mikayla nostalgia hidden behind blue irises, as if he was remembering all the memories they had shared. A devilish smile crossed my lips and I saw James look at me with an oh-crap-here-we-go! look, If there was one thing I liked it was putting Mikayla on the spot, I mean what kind of best friend would I be if I didn't? Mikayla seemed to notice the change on my face because she shot me a don't-you DARE! look which of course I ignored. "Soo Mikayla" I drawled "anyone new in your life? Say a new boyfriend maybe?" Matt and the albino boy (Soul,Was it?) stiffened, Mikayla looked at me "What are you getting at?" she dead-panned. I smiled innocently "I was just wondering since Matt still has feelings for you." Matt looked horrified "SAMANTHA!" he shouted I laughed "Oh come on! Blondie you know you do so quit with the love from a distance **! You both still have feelings for each other and you know it!"

"SAMANTHA SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" they both yelled at the same time, I couldn't help but laugh, they both knew that I was right but they just weren't going to admit it. The only thing that troubled me is the albino boy next to Mikayla he seems angry his strange red eyes gleaming with anger.

I don't care about her partner or whatever, she was coming back with us. And I WOULD make sure Matt and Mikayla got back together. If anyone tried to stop me then I hope they knew a good doctor.

**Soul's POV:**

I really don't like Matt and Samantha, I can't stand Matt since he's trying to take MY girl from me. And I don't like Maka's best friend because I believe that the girl has more than one a trick up her sleeve. It looked like I had competition but one thing about me, I don't give up easily. I smirked internally I guess I had to show these people who Soul Eater Evans was. I snapped out of my thoughts to listen in on their conversation once again. At this point Black Star and the others were quiet, it was actually surprising especially with Patti and Black Star as they weren't exactly the epitome of silence. I watched as the girl giggled evily "Aw, come on! Mikayla you weren't pushing him away when you were sucking face earlier" Damn it! Why had she brought that up?! It had driven me insane when I saw the bastard kiss her, it should have been me! Ugh! Stupid jealousy. I watched Maka (as much as they called her Mikayla, to me she would always be Maka) turn pink "SAMANTHA I SAID SHUT UP!" she screamed.

"Why would I do that? Why don't you just admit it. Is it because you are embarrassed or something? Omg! Is there a second? Come on Mikayla what are you hiding? " Samantha said barely pausing for a breath.

I could see that Maka did not like Samantha's questions, she was slightly uncomfortable and kept fidgeting with her fingers.

"Why would I do that? Why don't you just admit it. Is it because you are embarrassed or something? Omg! Is there a second? Come on Mikayla what are you hiding? " Samantha said barely pausing for a breath.

I could see that Maka did not like Samantha's questions, she was slightly uncomfortable and kept fidgeting with her fingers.

I wasn't too happy either, I didn't want to know if she still had feelings for this Matt guy but at the same time it would help me see if I had any chance.

"Hey Samantha?" Tsubaki tried to get the red haire girl's attention.

"Yes Tsubaki, what's wrong?" She asked in a sudden sweet voice.

"How did you and Maka... I mean Mikayla meet?"

She pouted and looked at Maka "You have not told them about how we met?"

Maka shook her head, Samantha fainted dramatically the other two boys rolled their eyes at the same time. Looked like this was nothing new. Maka poked the girl on the side earning a squeal and Samantha jumped back up "You want me to tell them or you?"

Maka sigh and just said, "You can" Samantha laughed and began.

_**~ Flashback ~**_

**Samantha POV:**

I am so going to get my mom back for this, how dare she lie to me Telling me that we were going shopping and then dropped me at this "school", if one COULD call this a school. I mean it looked like one of those asylum places people go into and end up getting chopped into pieces!

I heard the school bell ring, CRAP! Now I came late again, it would be the 8th time I'm late for class in this week, my mom will kill me when she finds out.

I ran down the hall while listening to Selena Gomez: Tell Me Something I Don't Know. It was my favorite song.

I was so entertained with my Ipod that I did not notice the girl running my way, we collided papers, and books flying all over the place. "Watch were you're going!"I hissed "ME!" the other girl exclaimed. I got up off the floor and began to snatch up my belongings "Yes! You were too damn busy with your Ipod you weren't watching were you were going!" I looked at the girl, she was slightly shorter than me with ashe blonde hair and green eyes. "Whatever" I huffed "I need to get to class" and I stormed off the whole way cursing at the green eyed girl.

_**~ Flash back ends ~**_

"That's how we first met, but we didn't start actually talking until after she saved me on a mission we both went on." I finished. Everyone nodded "Was it dangerous?" asked a perky blonde next to a taller version of herself only with a brownish tint to her hair. "Yeah, we had to take down the Mafia boss Al Capone and 100 of his men, I was almost shot but Mikayla here took the bullet for me." I looked over at Mikayla gratefully and she smiled shrugging a shoulder as if to say it-was-nothing. "Cool!" chirped the blonde girl "Do you have a scar Maka? Can I see?" she said looking at Mikayla curiously. Mikayla smiled at her "Sure, I guess." She took off her T-shirt revealing a black sports bra underneath and turned towards her group of friends pointing to the scarred tissue on the left side of her chest "The bullet missed my heart by a few inches." she calmly stated and everyone except Matt, James and I gaped at her in shock. We had been there to live the nightmare of almost loosing one of our own, we had gotten past our shock a long time ago.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Matt ogling Mikayla's breasts, it struck me as funny since he was always uncomfortable when girls would flash their assets to him back home. "Hey Matt" I nudged him "You got some drool right here" I said indicating the corner of his mouth. I laughed as he wiped at it and then turned to glare at me, James nudged him as well "Dude! When was the last time you got laid!" James and I burst into loud guffaws at his expression. Poking fun at Matt was really getting to be the highlight of our day. Finally James and I controlled ourselves laughter turning into small chuckles here and there. "Not funny! Idiots" he hissed looking murderously at us we shrugged slightly grinning at him "Eh, we like to make fun of you, since your still a virgin." James said. Matt looked at my boyfriend "Who said I was?" he asked then realizing what he had said he clamped his mouth shut and looked away. Everyone was wide-eyed at this revelation, especially James and I we had seen girl after girl openly offer themselves to him only to be turned down in the end. When had this happend?!

**Maka's POV:**

"Dude! When was the last time you got laid!" James exclaimed poking Matt in the ribs with his elbow. I looked away cheeks flushed as James and Samantha laughed like idiots. "Not funny! Idiots" I heard Matt hiss, "Eh, we like making fun of you, since your still a virgin" I heard James say between chuckles. Oh if only you knew! My subconscious sneered I snapped out of it at Matt's next words "Who said I was?" he asked then as if realizing his mistake he clamped his mouth shut and looked away. Holy Shinigami! He hadn't told anyone what happened between us the night before I left! My cheeks heated up at the memory.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Me: So it's time for Chapter 6, I hope you enjoy it.  
and Tak reviews, so I know whether I should continue this story!**_

_**Maka: And we start, I just wanted to say that voting ends: June 14, so the shoes you to vote!**_

_**Soul: And Anna114 do not own Soul Eater, only her OC.**_

_**Soul, Maka and me: Enjoy now this Chapter!**_

* * *

Maka's POV:

"Dude! When was the last time you got laid!" James exclaimed poking Matt in the ribs with his elbow. I looked away cheeks flushed as James and Samantha laughed like idiots.

"Not funny! Idiots" I heard Matt hiss, "Eh, we like making fun of you, since your still a virgin" I heard James say between chuckles.

Oh if only you knew! My subconcious sneered I snapped out of it at Matt's next words "Who said I was?" he asked then as if realizing his mistake he clamped his mouth shut and looked away.

Holy Shinigami! He hadn't told anyone what happend between us the night before I left! I looked from James to Samantha freezing at the expression on her face. I knew that look anywhere that there's-a-secret-here-and-I'm-gonna-figure-it-out look. I had kept up my whole prude facade here among my friends.

Liz was going to be ** if she ever found I lied. Please God, do not let Samantha find out! Samantha looked at me and I gulped oh boy...

"Maka, do YOU know about this?" she asked quirking an eyebrow. I swallowed my panic and as calmly as possible I answered "Why should I know who he's slept with? I left a year ago remember?" She hummed contemplatively and then turned back to Matt, it was ackward since Liz and the gang were watching in amusement, "So, who was it? We have seen almost EVERY girl at the facility throw themselves at you and get turned down." Samantha crossed her arms "Might as well tell me now, I'm gonna find out either way."

she sing songed at the end. "Sam, just drop it! I'm not gonna tell you who I slept with now deal with it." Matt griped. "This conversation is so not over!" Samantha proclaimed "Plus I have an idea on who it might be." Matt raised a blonde brow "And that would be?" Samantha smirked "Mikayla! Duh!" she pointed at me. I can never get a break!

"What?!" Liz and I shrieked, everyone else looked dumbfounded "Oh please hun, I've known you since we were how old? You've never been good at keeping a poker face. 1. Matt hasn't been with anyone since you left, 2. He basically admitted he had sex, 3. You blushed when he said it and looked like you wanted the ground to swallow you up."

She smiled sweetly "Am I right?"  
I sighed "Yeah, you're right.

* * *

Matt's POV:

Ugh! Me and my big fat mouth! I shouldn't have said that.

But I remembered that night as if it were yesterday, It had been fantastic, until I woke up the next morning and she was gone.

I had made me so distraught, I did not know what had happend, if i had done something wrong or said something to make her leave.

I sighed and started to listen to the conversation between the girls Mikayla, Samantha and the girl with silver bracelet. I think her name is Liz. "Why did not you not mention it to me before?" Samantha yelled next at the top of her lungs. "I have a better question! Why are you so damn curious about everything that does not concern you Samantha? "Mikayla shouted next just as loud.

They sent each other death glares,then Liz said, "I can not believe that you lied to me about being a virgin!" She yelled at Mikayla.

Hopefully they stop soon, it could get ugly.

Suddenly I spotted the albino boy look my way and I can could n't help but shudder at his intense gaze. I wonder what he was thinking, judging by his look, it had to do with me no longer breathing.

* * *

Soul's POV:

I couldn't believe it! How could that ** be Maka's first!

Butt I don't care about what they had done, she will be mine and nothing or no one would keep me from her.

After a few more yelling matches between the three girls we decided to split them up and head home.

Maka headed to the couch and flopped on it. "Hey Soul, is it cool if we just order some pizza? I'm too tired to cook tonight " She asked tiredly.

I nodded my head and dialed the local pizzeria. 30 minutes later our pizza arrived, and we dug in a movie played on the Tv.

Everything was pretty the little bug of curiosity that just wouIdn't stop pinching me. I just couldn't help but ask "Hey Maka?" she looked over at me "Yes Soul, what is it?" I sighed and asked the question that I hope so much was no, "Are you still in love with Matt? And tell me the truth."

"Honestly? I'm not sure, now that he's here... It's complicated everything, I'm confused. I've found someone else here that I love. Matt just added to the mix." she sighed dejectedly.

I looked over at her who does she love? Why can't she tell me?

You'll never get to know! Oni chuckled in the back of my head. I bit back a snarl.

I sighed and turned my attention back to Maka, only to find that she had made her way to her room.

I sighed once again and shut off the TV making my way to my own room.

* * *

= SoMa =

In The Black Room

Soul's POV:

When I open my eyes again, I was standing in the Black Room wearing the suit that always appeared when I stepped inside.

"It's good to see you again Soul Eater" Oni sneered.

I rolled my blood red eyes "And what are you going on about this time?" I asked with irritation lacing my voice.

He chuckled and said, "I just want what you want! And it is quite clear that we have been cheated, am I wrong Soul Eater? " I looked over at him, now totally confused.

" What do you mean? " I raised my eyebrow. "She belongs to us only , and I do not care who the blonde boy is or what he meant to her at one point. SHE'S OURS! " he hissed at the end.

"Stop saying that! Maka is not some kind of toy. She's human, completely able to make her own decisions! And if it isn't me she wants then I'll have to deal with it." My voice lowered at those words. It would pain me if she didn't choose me, but like I had said it was her choice, and if she chose Matt, then I'd have to put up with it. She had a right to be happy, even if it wasn't with me.

He gave me a laugh "Well, maybe then all your dirty dreams will go away."

I scowled at him, turning around I walked away the Oni's laugh echoing around me. I walked into the darkness and immediately felt the silky feel of my blankets on me.

"What is that ** plotting now?" I muttered to the empty darkness of my room. I heard the door open and turned my head, I could make out the shadow of someone standing there, but nothing to tell me who it was. I furrowed a brow who the hell?

* * *

_**Me: Okay then Chapter 6 finally come up, I'll try not to take such a long time for the next.**_

_**Soul: Not bad, but why the hell should he be her first, SHE BELONGS JO ONLY ME!**_

_**Me: Oh teams looked up with the shouting, this is still a SoMa history, it comes.**_

_**Soul: Ok but then before we say goodbye for now, we just controlling you and electoral vote between:**_

_**1) The Slave and His Master.**_

_**and**_

_**2) The family comes back!**_

_**Me: Ok that's all for now, see you next time!**_


End file.
